


Your Other Girlfriend

by demoka



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda misunderstands Nick.  (Old fic written back in 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Other Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how the end of 403 Two Girls, One Code should have gone (or a bit of the scene that was missing). Unfortunately it did not turn out exactly as awesomely as I thought it might in my head...

"...And I know where your girlfriend lives."

Kalinda couldn't help but look at him when she chuckled in amusement. Well, it would seem that he hadn't gotten to know Lana as well as she had feared.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I don't think you would."

"Oh, I would." The moment was coming up. Oh how she couldn't wait to see his face fall at the fact that his little schemes from the past wouldn't help him here. "She's a federal agent."

Had anyone else been in Kalinda's place, they would not have noticed the slight change in Nick's face. Kalinda decided to spell it out for him, Nick had been rather slow taking the hint to get out of her life.

"My girlfriend.... is a federal agent." She savoured the victory with the t lilting off her tongue. "So good luck with that."

But then he smiled at her. Kalinda didn't let her face change, but she waited.

"No, I meant your lawyer girlfriend." Kalinda's eyes darted to Nick's laughing ones, despite her desperate lunge for control.

"Did you really think that you could hide her from me?"

Kalinda didn't think she could feel any worse than that moment in the elevator after Alicia had sent her away. That moment that she let the facts hit her, the fact that she had hurt Alicia so badly that it may never get better.

This feeling was even worse. He knew. He knew about Alicia.

"Like I said, I forgive you for all the things you tried while I was away. You don't need her anymore, you don't need any of them anymore. It has become apparent that I need to remind you of my place in your life...."

And so Kalinda did the one thing she knew could distract Nick best, she made her way around the kitchen island and shoved him against the bench top. She always hated tomatoes, she thought vaguely as she heard the squelch from under his jeans. Fuck them.


End file.
